Moon Gazing
by follow the halo
Summary: A lonely vizier meets a lonely princess moon gazing on the palace rooftop.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin

A/N: This story was supposed to be smutty but I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, I'm a diehard romantic and Jafar lover so I came up with this instead. Oh, weeell maybe some smut might be in here.

Jafar was frustrated. Years had passed, yet he has not yet married, never felt the feel of a woman's cunt against his manhood. No wonder he was grumpy all the time, he had no sexual release for all these years he was too busy running the kingdom. That complete dolt of a sultan couldn't even pull himself away from his toys to run the affairs of his kingdom.

In his darkened chamber, he once again played with himself, stroking along his length until he hardened. Suddenly, he lost interest and he just didn't want to play with himself anymore. What was the point? Here he was, a vizier trapped in the palace. People may think that living in a palace, Jafar would have no problems finding a willing woman but this sultan had dismissed the harem even before he married, finding no pleasure in the company of women who had no interest in his toys.

Sighing, he went to cover himself up once more and walked to his private balcony. It was a full moon tonight, the stars framing the night sky like diamond dust against velvet. Jafar smiled, it was moments like these when he felt at peace with himself , not bothered by thoughts of work.

Looking up, he noticed he wasn't the only one moon gazing tonight. The princess herself was on the rooftop, dangling her feet off the edge. Jafar panicked for a moment until he realized that Jasmine was relaxed and not panicking, she must have come to the roof top often. Climbing over the balcony's banister, Jafar crept close to the palace walls, knowing one slight misstep might end up in a broken heap of bones in the ground below him. Overcoming his fear, he leapt skillfully from each edge of carved golden cornices and ledges to end up at the particular roof where Princess Jasmine was at.

Approaching her from behind, her body beautifully silhouetted by the moonlight, Jafar was afraid to startle her. Jasmine's slender form and her luxuriant hair, Jafar could feel heat in his face thinking about the princess in such a way. Jasmine turned around to look at him and smiled. Jafar's heart could have stopped beating. Jasmine's eyelashes were thick and curling, complementing her pretty face. She had no need for cosmetics and paint, her beauty radiated from her like the luminous light of the full moon.

"Jafar, come sit with me," Jasmine beckoned. Jafar sat beside her, dangling his legs in the air off the edge of the rooftop. They watched the moon in silence for a moment. "Jafar, why have you never come out to the rooftop before?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Jafar mused.

"Being my father's vizier must be really stressful," Jasmine mused. "Tell me Jafar, why have you not married?"

Jafar deflected that question by asking, "And yourself princess, when will you get married?"

Jasmine sighed. "I try not to think about it. Father is trying to get me to marry by allowing me to marry any man I want but I haven't found the right one yet." Smiling wryly, she said, "it doesn't help to be cooped up in the palace, meeting no one. It gets quite lonely at times."

Jafar silently rejoiced, no one had stolen her heart yet. He could enjoy her presence for a little while longer before some handsome stranger took away his princess.

"I come here as often as I like. Sometimes, I see the light go out in your room," Jasmine said. Did she know? Did she see him naked, hear him cry out when he pleasured himself? "I often wonder what it feels like to make love, to feel a lover's caress." Jasmine took off her top, exposing her breasts.

"Wait, Jasmine, I do not want to take you like this, I mean we're not married yet," Jafar struggled to come up with reasons why they shouldn't be making love that very moment. His breaths were short and panting, he felt a tightness in his pants in response to his need.

Jasmine laughed, taking one of Jafar's hands with both of her hands and placed it on her breast. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you do not take me, I just want to feel you touch me."

Jafar grunted, positioning himself so that Jasmine was now in his lap, breasts thrust in his face. Feeling the hardness of Jafar's arousal, Jasmine gasped in wonder. "In truth, I have always wanted you, Jafar. Do you know how much you torture me when I hear your desperate moans in the dark, when I see you naked from the balcony?" Jasmine moaned into Jafar's ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him harden.

Touching her nipples, kissing, and gently sucking them, Jafar teased her until he could feel the area between Jasmine's legs grow moist against his waist. His hot tongue licking her nipples, Jasmine moaned and her breath was already in pants, her eyes dark with desire. Jafar pulled Jasmine towards him for a kiss. Lightly touching her neck with his fingertips, he stroked her face and played with her luxurious hair. Feeling his skin on hers, Jasmine shivered.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jafar slowly and gently cupped her breasts, her nipples very sensitive from his teasing. "Jasmine, did you like it?" Jafar breathed.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much but what about you?" Jasmine said, pulling down his pants. His penis springs up, hot and hard. With Jasmine's hand clenching and tugging his penis, Jafar gave a sharp gasp of pleasure.

"Oh Jasmine, I think we better stop, I'm afraid I may not be able to return to my room if we continue." Jasmine's warm hands were slick and sticky with precum and Jafar got up unsteadily. Hastily pulling up his pants, he said, "Forgive me, my love, but I must go now."

Jasmine sighed, putting on her top. "Goodnight my love. You're right, I think it's time I returned to my room." The moon had already set, disappeared from view. Jafar kissed her one last time before racing back to his room, vaulting over the balcony pillars.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin

Thrusting, moaning, their torsos tangled as Jafar bucked his hips into her warmth. Waking up abruptly, Jafar realized it was just a dream and that he woke up with sticky cum staining his sheets. Last night however, was no dream. The look in the princess' eyes as she pulled her top off, her breasts jiggling, the feel of her hand tugging on his penis giving him exquisite sensations… "Ungh, this shouldn't be the way to start the day, I've got work to do," Jafar grunted as his penis stood up erect in the air, in anticipation of sex.

Jafar took slightly longer in the baths, showering in the coldest icy waters there was. He couldn't very well show up with a boner! Jafar got ready to meet the sultan, bringing with him the trade report of that month.

Jasmine could hardly believe what had happened last night was real. After years lusting after the only man in the palace that was neither the palace guards nor her father, she finally got close to him. It was worth it to come to the rooftop that night, Jasmine sighed lustily. Taking off all her clothes, Jasmine lay naked on her bed. Spreading open her thighs, she rubbed the entrance to her womanhood. Slowly she slipped in one finger, then another into her inviting flesh. The rhythmic movements of her hand made Jasmine arch her back in delight. "Oh Jafar," she moaned softly, her fingers slid in and out steadily, thrusting as though Jafar's hard manhood was inside her. Her juices coated her fingers as she relentlessly shoved her fingers in and out, imagining Jafar was there fucking her, moaning her name in her ears. "Argh, aaah!" Jasmine climaxed, squirting her juices, coating her deliciously tight virgin cunt.

Panting, she dangled her legs over the side of the bed, feeling the cool air against her heated organ. Her legs were spread wide open in invitation, so if anyone were to enter her room, they would see how dripping wet her pussy was. Jasmine fantasized Jafar barging into the room at that moment and shoving his magnificent dick into her pink hole. It was enough to make her cum a second time, Jasmine bucked her hips high in the air before it slammed into the bed mattress, jiggling her breasts. Jasmine smiled in triumph remembering how entranced Jafar was by her boobs, it was evident that hers was the only boobs he had ever seen, and how he was going to be hers and hers alone.

"Jafar, I would like to reward your loyal service to Agrabah. I plan to marry you to my daughter Jasmine," said the sultan. Jafar fell into a dead faint.

Regaining consciousness, Jafar woke up in an unfamiliar room. The sound of tinkling water fountains, the ornate archways, the intricate blue-green mosaics on the walls, Jafar's compound in the palace was much more practical and sparse. "Where am I?" Jafar asked.

"You're in the chamber where bridegrooms spend their days before their wedding." Jasmine's voice floated over towards him.

Realising he was naked under the covers, Jafar asked suspiciously, "What did you do to me?"

Jasmine laughed, "Oh Jafar, I wouldn't think of doing anything to spoil our wedding night." Coming closer, she breathed to his face, "I want to feel you, all of you inside me during our wedding night. Until then, let's just settle for kisses and caresses." Her eyes showed restraint even though they were glittering with her withheld desire. Their faces almost touching, they leaned in and kissed hungrily. Jafar sat up and the bed covers was only covering from his waist downwards. They broke their kiss and Jasmine suddenly asked, "Why did you faint when father wanted you to marry me?"

"I, I just couldn't believe it." Jafar smiled apologetically, "such a beautiful princess like yourself would choose me of all men."

Another heated gaze between them when Jasmine spoke, "I know that you are capable of running this kingdom, unlike those womanizing princes out there who would sell their own kingdom for a new whore to add to their harem. Besides," Jasmine's voice dropped low, seductively, "how could I resist a package such as yours?" Jafar blushed, remembering how hastily his pants were discarded to be pleasured by the princess.

"Rest well Jafar, I will be waiting for our wedding day." Jasmine sauntered out of the room, leaving behind a dazed Jafar.

The days passed by, but it just didn't pass by fast enough for Jasmine and Jafar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin

Jasmine's private pool chamber was dark as it was night. The only light came from the lamps surrounding the pool, which was curtained off with heavy red curtains. Jafar parted the curtains and gazed appreciatively at the sight. Sneakily he crept up to the princess. "You promised me kisses and caresses," Jafar whispered seductively into Jasmine's ear. Startled, Jasmine splashed about in the water until she realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you. Care to join me?" Jasmine was bathing in her private pool, meaning she was totally naked in the water.

"Certainly." Jafar hurried to strip off his clothes, but was stopped by Jasmine.

"Wait, I want to see you strip slowly." Jasmine swam closer to the edge of the pool to take a closer look.

Sensuously, Jafar smirked in Jasmine's direction. He began to remove his slippers, placing them beside the pool. And so on, went his turban and long robes. Giving Jasmine a smoldering gaze, Jafar unbuttoned his shirt but did not remove it just yet. Swaying his hips side to side, he began removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Letting his pants fall to the ground, Jafar stepped out of the pile of pants, turning around to give Jasmine a view of his butt. "Oh," Jasmine gasped, when she saw the bulge between his legs.

"Come on in," Jasmine said, with a malicious smile on her lips.

"I wish I could," snorted Jafar, proceeding to splash into the pool.

"Hey!" Jasmine spluttered, as she was drenched when Jafar splashed her with water.

"That's what you get for being naughty."

Jasmine laughed playfully, diving underwater and swimming away from Jafar. Jafar dived too, following her to the other edge of the pool. They surfaced for air together, Jafar rising up majestically from the water.

"Jafar…"

"Jasmine."

They swam towards each other, intertwining their fingers. Leaning in close, they shared a long, passionate kiss, but suddenly Jafar pulled away. Jasmine felt something hard bump against her thigh.

"How much longer do I have to wait for our wedding night?" Jafar asked, exasperated.

Jasmine pulled him in a tight hug, kissing him hard. They moaned against each other's mouths, Jasmine rubbing her thigh against Jafar's hard cock, enjoying the feel of it and imagining it rubbing against somewhere else more urgent. Somewhere like the wet heated core between her legs. Moaning in delight, Jafar stroked Jasmine's hair while another hand fondled her breasts. Jasmine unconsciously spread her thighs apart, wanting desperately to be pleasured. Placing his cock away from her now open thighs, Jafar delicately placed his fingers at her entrance.

"May I?" Jafar breathed, his voice low and deep with lust.

"Go on." Jasmine clutched his body to give him a good position and to stabilize her body in the water.

Using the tips of his fingers, Jafar rubbed her clit softly in a circular motion. "Ahh…" Jasmine reacted, her face showing her pleasure. Taking a break from her clit, Jafar slipped in his fingers inside her at a rhythmic pace. "Ooh, Jafar, don't stop. Faster, please," Jasmine panted, the tension in her pussy was building, Jafar's fingers were bringing her to orgasm. In and out, in and out, until Jasmine could stand it no longer. "Ahhh!" Jasmine screamed, her hips thrust violently against Jafar's hand, releasing her juices.

Leaving his fingers in her for a moment longer, he slid his hand out completely covered with cum. Leaving Jasmine to float in bliss, he urgently climbed out of the pool and crouched on his knees spread wide. Taking his hand coated in cum, he began rubbing it against his hard shaft. "Jasmine! Oh, Jasmine!" their juices intermingled on his hard penis, her cum and the leaking pre-cum from him. Roaring out her name, he spurted out his seed.

Seeing Jasmine climb out of the pool, he explained, "I didn't want to cum inside the pool in case it made you pregnant before our wedding."

"I see you've put my cum to good use." Jasmine raised an eyebrow to the mess of cum, both his and hers, on his penis. The smell of sex was in the air, and it was too much of a temptation considering they had already stimulated themselves with their hands.

Wiping her wet body, Jasmine said, "I want you to visit me in my room tonight." She left Jafar to clean himself up, smiling all the way as she leaned over while putting on her pants, giving Jafar a clear view of her anus. Jafar's jaw dropped. This woman was unbelievable.

Giggling, Jasmine said, "Don't forget, I'll be waiting for you," as she sauntered towards her bedroom.

Groaning as his dick hardened again, Jafar said, "How could I forget?"


End file.
